


Today

by starrnobella



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Once he laid his eyes on her walking through the bookstore, their lives were never going to be the same.
Relationships: Guinevere Beck/Joe Goldberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first of my hopefully next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> First on the docket was our "warm-up" day. The challenge: September 30th. We were allowed to interpret it however we liked and this is what I came up with. Jumping back into the YOU fandom was definitely interesting and a bit of a challenge because I had to get back into his mindset.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

September 30th.

The day that changed my entire life.

The day that you walked into my life, Beck. To think, we both woke up this morning thinking that it was just another dreary day in New York City. I made my way to my dead-end job at the bookstore, and you decided that you needed something to read.

I watched as you explored the store, carefully scanning over the titles of the books. You pretended to know exactly what you were looking for, but in reality, you were just looking for an excuse to talk to me. You wanted me to notice you. The jangling of your bangles was proof of that.

I couldn't help but smile as you judged the man on the far side of the store shopping for something else to buy so that no one knew he really just wanted to buy the newest Dan Brown novel. It was like you could read my mind about him. As though we were thinking as one.

 _Guinevere Beck_ \- the name has a beautiful ring to it. You've lived a colorful life according to your social media. You're so open about your whereabouts and what you are doing. It makes it so easy to learn everything I need to know about you. I can't say that I hate your parents for giving you that name. It's a beautiful name.

A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. There is only one way to make it sound even better. Adding Goldberg to the end of your name would really make it pop. We would be so happy together. You're the one, Beck. I can feel it in my soul. Our lives will never be the same after today, Beck. Today is the day we fell in love - even if you don't know how you feel about me yet. You'll figure it out soon enough.

First thing's first, Beck. You need to realize that that soda jerk is using you. He just wants a place to find his release and then leave you alone to masturbate with your pillow on the couch in your large window.

That's right, Beck. I saw you. The entire world can see you, but you find that idea thrilling. Don't you? You live for the risk of being watched. I love that side of you. I can't wait to explore it more when we are finally alone.

I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I want to do this right, Beck. I want you to come to me because you want me, not because I force myself on you like your friends and that asshole you keep running back to. I won't hurt you the way that they do.

I won't let you feel like you are alone in this world. I'll prove to you just how much I care about you for more than your body and whatever it is that your friends use you for. You can do some much better than them. If you just put yourself out there and take a chance on me.

Take a chance on us. I'll show you that there is more to life than those people who don't really care about you. They only care about themselves, Beck. But not me. You are the only person that I care about. I just want you to be happy and know that you are loved.

Your friends don't love you. They pretend to love you and care about you, but do you have any idea what they say about you when you aren't around? They only care about the next party they are going to or the next high-class restaurant they are going to force you to eat at, a place that they know you can't afford. All so that they can treat you like a charity case. Something they can write off on their taxes at the end of the fiscal year.

That soda-loving asshole who can't properly get you off doesn't love you. You don't mean anything to him. If you did, then he would have made sure that you came before he did. You would have come three or four times before I did if you were sleeping with me.

But things are different with me. You mean the world to me, Beck. Your happiness and satisfaction mean more than my own. 

I love you, Beck, more than words can say.

Do you love me too?

Today was the best day of my life, Beck. I can't wait for you to see that it was the best day of your life, too.


End file.
